


Demigod Haikus

by SuzuBells



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuBells/pseuds/SuzuBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haiku about the children of the gods. I own nothing but the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Athena

**Athena**

Cold, calm, in control—

_but still **human** underneath_

It’s never enough.


	2. Ares

**Ares**

The fighting, the war—

 _but still not_ _**invincible** _

Thirsty for foe's blood


	3. Demeter

**Demeter**

A mere gardener—

_but still creating some **life**_

Roses do have thorns


	4. Apollo

**Apollo**

Sunshine and laughter—

 _but still_ _**hurting** _ _deep inside_

Lighting all the ways


	5. Hephaestus

**Hephaestus**

A quiet worker—

 _but still_ _**tired** _ _of toil_

Pushing on, and on…


	6. Hermes

**Hermes**

Playing tricks all day—

 _but still never_ _**trusted** _ _in_

A fool's words can't be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, TuxedoTotoro and guest :)


	7. Zeus

**Zeus**

Important, in charge—

_but still_ _**small** _ _, to tell the truth_

Forcing majesty


	8. Aphrodite

**Aphrodite**

Pretty, nothing more—

_but still,_ _**heart** _ _is important_

What's life without love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Seahorse_Girl421 and Guest for kudos!


	9. Poseidon

**Poseidon**

Laidback and relaxed—

_but still a violent_ _**storm** _

Resist the tide's pull


	10. Dionysus

**Dionysus**

Just a wine god's kid—

_but still someone who's_ _**useful** _

Tend the fields, waiting


	11. Hades

**Hades**

Dark, mysterious—

_but still a_ _**living** _ _being_

Just like the others


	12. Hecate

**Hecate**

Wonders of the world—

_but still hiding under_ _**tricks** _

Simply a façade?


	13. Nemesis

**Nemesis**

An eye for an eye—

_but still_ _**wishing** _ _to favor_

But one must be fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, The Forgotten Traveller :D


	14. Hypnos

**Hypnos**

Often overlooked—

_but still forever_ _**watching** _

Known only in dreams.


End file.
